fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Replica Assassin
I thought they were called Watchers does anyone know for sure what they are called?bull36 i heard they were called stalkers and i'm not talking about HL2 Derekproxy Err..is that supposed to be two messages from two seperate people? I don't think they have an official name. I hear "Assassins" more than anything else, but the name of the mission where they make their premiere is called "Watchers". I'm not sure what they should be called...Also, is it fact that they are a part of Replica forces, and aren't just a rogue faction? Blackhound 14:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah the name debate as come up before on the wikipedia page but someone went into the game code and found a sound file for them with Assassins in the name plus I think there is a Monolith video for Project Origin where they are called Assassins by the developers. As for the faction thing I never thought of them as anything other then Replicas while I don't think there any conclusive evidence that shows they are Replicas there nothing to show that there a rogue faction either other then the assumption that there part of Icarus and not Perseus. Seven279 10:54, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Yea, and there's not even a single instance in the series that suggests an Assassin ever killed a Replica. I mean, one of them basically stalks you throughout all of South River yet never so much as touches a Replica soldier. Seems like they just like to stick around and clean up the mess Replica soldiers leave behind....mainly through eating. Replica Assassins it is. Blackhound 19:03, 3 October 2008 (UTC) yeah thats what i meant they hunt down people hiding and they tend well i think they might be shadowing the point man as if you notice when the little bastards run a squad of replicas is right around the bend I agree they have more then a enough chances to kill replicas but don't they might be icarus left overs modified to do work to hard for the regular replica forces to deal with like people hiding in fortified positions or scouting them out for weaknesses and reporting that data I think it's possible that they may have been deliberately dispatched by Replica command to search the ventilation system of ATC headquarters. You can find several bodies in the vent tunnels of people that were clearly hiding. For example, there's a body of an ATC Security guard sitting up with a gun near his hand and a med-kit next to him in one of the vent tunnels early on in "Watchers". Furthermore, every time you see one of these bodies, Assassins are close by, even if they do just run away. Seems like a pretty sound strategic move to me, assuming they are, indeed, controlled by the Replicas. That just reminded me of something, too. Have you ever noticed that if an Assassin is alone, it will never, ever fight you and always run away? Seems to me that they pick their battles quite meticulously, always retreating (from the Point Man, at least) unless at least one other Assassin is present. Blackhound 23:52, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah that kind of what i meant i wish we had hard evidence that the replicas used they or if they were all linked up to Fettel and to see if they went dorment at the same time as the replicas Heh, yea that's interesting. I've never really thought about if Assassins would be just standing there when Fettel was killed. Even though it's now non-canon, do you ever fight Assassins in Perseus Mandate during the lapse of time when Fettel is "dead"? Blackhound 22:41, 4 October 2008 (UTC) nope you never encounter after that nope thats not what would happen to them they are fully aware and chose to side with fettel only to Kill ATC emmployees out of revenge over their ordeal Monlith stated this in their ATC employee file. i'd love to know why it was removedDerekproxy 00:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I can't seem to find anywhere that says the Assassins have their own free will instead of a commander controlling them. Whoever wrote that on the Assassins page, can you explain where you got that? IceRevenant 18:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ATC employee hand book Genevieve made the comment and since the book is directly from Monolith is the reason i choose to post it. Note that Feargm came back here as another user derekass a mockery of my screen name as i was the one who blocked him he now has a vendeta so he did a good sum of damage that is still being repairedDerekproxy Assassins are Abominations with suits? Seeing as FEAR 2 seems to show more of the background for all characters, and taking into consideration the order at which different sort of foes appear, it seems plausible that Abominations and Assassins are the same characters. This'd mean that you're first introduced to Abominations and how they're failed experiments subject to be locked away. Later the Assassins show up, implying that they found a use for the Abominations by gearing them up and letting them continue their wallclimbing, meleefighting madness. Other comparisons are their awful dental work, because in FEAR 2 you see their mouths (unlike FEAR 1, I think). Your thoughts?-- 16:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) No abominations didn't get the bone replacement surgery that the assassins have. Plus the assassins (see Project Icarus) were all made before Project Perseus was even concieved Origin was also after the assasins so this theory contradicts the monolith time line.Derekproxy 18:58, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Field Guide Page? Does anyone have an actual picture of the page of the field guide that contains the Assassin info? I'd really like to know more but information about this apparent addition to the preorder version of F.E.A.R. 2 is practically non-existant. 04:16, March 8, 2018 (UTC)